duranduranfandomcom-20200214-history
Duran Duran fansites
Fan-built websites for Duran Duran. Something missing? Something out of date? Edit this page and fix it! A * Astronaut.it (in Italian and English) B * Barbarella Peru (The peruvian fans club) * The Bass God (JT webzine) * Blue Silver Dutch Duran Duran Site * Burning The Ground: Forum/Fansite C * Calling Planet Earth * Careless Memories * CelebrityBlog -- Duran Duran * Cherry Ice Cream Smile * Cherry Lipstick * The Covers Project: Duran Duran D * Daily Duranie * Duranasty * DuranDuran-DD.com.ar (Argentina Unofficial) * Duran Duran Archive * Duran Duran Wallpapers * Duran Duran Board * Duran Duran .co.nr video, images, news * Duran Duran.com * DuranDuran.de (Germany) * Duran Duran Fan Page * Duran Duran Fans.com * The Duran Duran Gallery * Duran Duran Goes Black and White * Duran Duran: History In The Making (last updated 1999) * Duran - In Review * Duran Duran Italia * Duran Duran Italy * Duran Duran Live * Duran Duran Music.com * duranduranpoland.com * duranduran.pl * Duran Duran Russia * Duranduran.sk (Slovak) * Duranduran.strefa.pl (Poland) * Duran Duran To Death (last updated May 2002)] * Duran Duran to the Rock Hall (USA) * Duran Duran Worldwide (USA) * Duranduran.cz (Czech) * Duran.it (In Italian and English) * Durannorway.com * Duran Unlimited * DuraniumFromVienna * The Dutch Go Duran International Fanzine * Duran Duran Collector's Store * Duran Duran Wolf Pack * Duran Duran Songs F * Fallen Angels (Japanese news/fan site) * Fan History G * Gimme A Wristband * Google Plus Community I * I Miss The 80s.com - Duran Duran K * Khanada.net L * The Lava Room * Lizard King's Duran Duran Site (one of the longest-running DD fansites) * The Lovely Blue Planet of There M * Matt's Duran Duran page * Metamuse: Duran Duran Cover Songs N * New Wave Photos (black and white photos from 1981) * Nuno's Home Page O * Ordinary World P * Palace of Sir Rhodes * Princess Starr's Duran Duran Homepage * Private Collection/Whispering Darkness * prototypes. - the duran duran fanlisting R * The rumrunner5's Duran Duran Site * Red Carpet Massacre .co.nr * Romanduran Collection * Russian Duran Duran forum S * Serious: Durancollection.com * The Shrine (Simon Le Bon) * Such A Wonderful Person (Nick Rhodes) * Symone's Duran Duran Pages T * Andy Taylor Music.com * Temple of St. Nick * Tom McClintock's Duran Page * Too Much Information U * UK John Taylor & Terroristen Zone Miscellany * I Am The Eye, You Are My Victim (a thesis on pornography in Duran videos) Duran CobWebsites These are wonderful Duran sites that are either no longer online or are no longer maintained regularly: * Atomic Press (JT fanzine) * The Bassics (JT fanzine) * Dr. Duran Duran (one of the first Duran sites on the web) * Duranlist.com (community site) * DD 'Gossip' FAQ (now included, with permission, in the DD Timeline FAQ) * Duran Duran Networks (a mega-useful central links catalog) * Duran Duran Rare CD Guide (track-by-track reviews of Duran bootlegs) * Duran Duran Yearbook * Electric Theatre -- by Dr. Revlushn * Hallucinating Duran Duran * The ICON (still up but long out of date) * MindDilation (great inside news source and links catalog) * Plastic Girl (UK fanzine; sorely missed!) * Playing With Duranium * Smack Hits (lewd, rude, crude, and socially unacceptable) * Room 7609 at Blackrose (no longer online) Category:Websites